


Lucky

by grayscale



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: Especially on days like this, when Kei gives Tegoshi the little extra help that he needs despite the fact that Tegoshi hates to ask for it, he knows that he's probably the luckiest man alive to have Kei in his life.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick, so I wasn't able to write much for this round of shiritori @ [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com), but I wanted to write a little something about one of the boys being sick too. XD; 
> 
> (Originally posted to LJ in May 2016)

Even after Kei’s gone off to work, Tegoshi can't help whining to himself a little bit despite that there's no one around to hear it. It's rough being sick as an adult whose boyfriend can't shirk appearing live on the midday news no matter what, and he feels like even if he's alone in Kei's apartment, the world should hear how miserable he is and take pity on him. Of course, it's not exactly the worst he's ever been through; he has a low fever and the sniffles, not the flu, or pneumonia, or laryngitis, or anything else that might have taken him down for the count. In fact, the only reason that he's home at all is that by a stroke of luck, he'd managed to get sick on a rare day off without any rehearsals or filmings, and so while normally he'd have powered through an entire day's worth of activities if need be, today, he has the luxury of laying around and whining to no one. 

And he can't exactly complain about Kei being at work, either; despite the fact that he'd had a late night the previous day doing a location shoot and had to go in to do _news every_ that afternoon, he'd gotten up early to make Tegoshi breakfast, and then run to the store to buy ingredients for a sick-friendly dinner, as well as instant okayu and soup for Tegoshi to feed himself if he was hungry during the time that Kei was out filming. While Tegoshi gives Kei a lot of shit on a regular basis (because Tegoshi gives everyone he likes a lot of shit on a regular basis, really; the more he likes someone, the more shit he gives), really, he's eternally grateful for how much Kei is willing to go out of his way to take care of him, for how much love Kei is willing to give him, and he knows Kei knows that no matter what bratty words come out of Tegoshi's mouth, Tegoshi loves him back just as much. It's something he feels and is grateful for every day, but especially on days like this, when Kei gives Tegoshi the little extra help that he needs despite the fact that Tegoshi hates to ask for it, he knows that he's probably the luckiest man alive to have Kei in his life. 

But be that as it may, he still has a puffy, red, runny nose and a sore throat and a foggy, achey head, and he still feels like he deserves as much pity from the universe as humanly possible, and so he whines to no one as he drags himself out of Kei's bed to make himself some soup around two-thirty pm, and he whines to no one as he flings himself onto the sofa to watch Kei on air at three-fifty, and then he whines to no one some more when Kei finishes but yet won't be back home to Tegoshi for at least another hour. He tries to entertain himself by flipping channels for a while, but it's hard not to feel like the world isn't appreciating just how much he's suffering when he runs out of lotion tissues before Kei gets home and is forced to stand up yet again and get the regular box for himself. 

He knows that he's lucky that this is the most that he has to whine about, but, he thinks, perhaps the way the he can so easily shout _What took you so long?!_ in response to Kei's _I'm home~_, and the way that Kei only smiles softly and says, _I'm sorry I kept you waiting, I'll make your dinner now_ in reply, and the way that when their eyes meet, Tegoshi can't help but smile too, despite the sniffles and the aches and the fact that he's been alone all afternoon, are all signs that they both understand just how lucky they really are.


End file.
